Benutzer Diskussion:Nitzudan/Archiv/4
Rocky Ich habe einen Artikel zum Gegner "Rocky" verfasst, weiß jetzt aber nicht, ob er im Deutschen anders heißt. Könntest du ihn dir mal anschauen und ihn gegebenenfalls verschieben? Ok, danke. Könntest du dir mal die anderen Gegner angucken, die ich beschrieben habe? Wahrscheinlich war Rocky/Feinstein kein Einzelfall. Falls es dich interessiert, JEDER Helfer aus Superstar Ultra ist jetzt hier vertreten (sag bitte, dass es dich interessiert...)! (Krustenkäse 18:40, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Meister (vielbeschäftigter MANN) Wooooooooow, sieht toll aus. Wo hast du die ganzen Bilder her? Die im amerikanischen Kirby-Wiki haben diese Tabellen irgendwie überall... AfW8: Derzeit schreibe ich nichts, da mir Marta etwas mit Planung und ähnlichem geschrieben hat, und ich möchte da nichts durcheinanderbringen. On: Keine Ahnung, wahrscheinlich noch 'ne Weile, mal gucken^^ (Ich konnt mich wegen Computervirus länger nich melden, der Artikel ist derbst groß) Keine Ahnung wie lange, kann gut sein (wieso fragst du?). Zu Pelly, ist das dieser Pinguin aus Mausattacke? Über den habe ich gar nicht geschrieben... Puh, ich sollte bei YouTube auch mal ein Video hochladen - mein Akkount hat bestimmt schon Staub angesetzt^^ (Krustenkäse 17:12, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Häufige Gegner Oooooooohhhhhhhhh... ähjm, tja sry ^^ (Krustenkäse 17:27, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Spectropedia-Hilfe Da ich in Sachen Bildbearbeitung eine absolute Niete bin, habe ich mich an das "Logo Creation Wiki" gewendet, dort aber noch keine Rückmeldung erhalten (ich brauch ein Logo!). Wenn du gut in sowas bist, könntest du dich der Sache mal annehmen? (Krustenkäse 17:29, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Hätt ja sein können, besser als ich bist du allemal^^ Außerdem haste es hier ja auch geschafft. Im LCW (ich bins Leid, das Wiki auszuschreiben) habe ich schon zwei Bilder gepostet. Gucks dir doch einfach mal an, du findest es unter dem ersten Punkt auf der Startseite (ich glaub der heißt "Request a Logo", oder so) und dann unter Spectrobes/Logo. (ich will nich zu viel verlangen, aber ein Favicon wär auch nich schlecht^^ thx)(Krustenkäse 18:03, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Danke!!! P.S. Die heißen Komanoto und Spikan sowie das Schattenviech Makanoto, der Endgegner Krux und Rallens Partnerin Jeena. Hast du auch Spectrobes? Gezeichnet (voll die Überraschung^^) (Krustenkäse 18:09, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Wow, sieht klasse aus (auch wenn Rallen etwas kleiner ist, aber trotzdem klasse)! Soviel dazu, dass du sowas nicht kannst^^ Sag mal, um neun sollte ich doch on sein. Was gibts denn so wichtiges? Welches Bild ist denn zu groß? Oh, und die Ehre, ein Admin zu sein - da sag ich nicht nein! Die Story fand ich eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht, ist ja auch noch gar nicht fertig... DANKE DANKE THANKS MERCI ICH KÜSSE DEN BODEN VOR DEINEN FÜßEN, OH MÄCHTIGER!!!!! Ich fand es besser als "Spectrobes-Wiki"... (Krustenkäse 19:58, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) All Kirby wants to do is walk away Was fällt dir ein, so ein trauriges Video hochzuladen *sniff* *sniff* Und dann noch mit so einer deprimierenden Hintergrundmusik??? Ich heule gleich! Ohne Scherz! Mein Tag ist ruiniert!(Krustenkäse 21:53, 20. Feb. 2009 (UTC)) Natürlich wurde ich gezwungen, es zu sehen (rein theoretisch, jedenfalls^^): Du gibst mir deinen YouTube-Kanal, und da ist dann dieses Video riesengroß auf deiner Seite. Aber es ist sonst echt gut geworden. Bist du derjenige, der in den Kirby-Animefolgen die deutschen Untertitel hinzufügt? Fleißig, fleißig... Und das mit dem Spectrobes-Wiki habe ich geschrieben, weil du meintest, dass der Name ganz schön lang sei, war also nur 'ne Erklärung. Krustenkäse 11:06, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Oh, und ich habe eine seeeeehr wichtige Frage: Wenn ich zukünftig besonders steif und künstlich schreibe, hält mich MtaÄ dann für 18? Ich will wissen, was FSS ist, nur deshalb... ja ich weiß, guter Plan^^ :Ganz sicher nicht :) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 11:08, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Hätt ja klappen können... Krustenkäse 11:29, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wie heißt du bei Skype, Nitzudan? Krustenkäse 15:11, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Vielen Dank für die Glückwünsche! Ich denk mal, Glückwünsche von einem Admin sind mehr wert oder so... (nix für ungut, Schikado ^^) Krustenkäse 17:33, 2. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Neues Meta-Bild Ich hab hier ein gutes Bild von Meta Knight gefunden und schlage vor, es für seine Seite zu verwenden. Meld dich bei mir, wenn du entschieden hast! Krustenkäse 14:42, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) frame|Naaaaa??? Gut, ne? :Du kannst es gerne nehmen, nur nicht in der Charakterbox. Da kommt nur aktuelles von Nintendo rein. Füg es am besten weiter unten ein; und nicht zu groß, also nicht so groß wie hier. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 18:02, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) An MtaÄ: ich erinnere dich daran, dass ich nur normaler Nutzer bin und kein Admin, deshalb kann ich diese Seite nicht bearbeiten, da sie irgendwie unter Schutz mit dem "Exzellenten Artikel" steht. An Nitzi (hehehe ^^): könntest du vielleicht eine Infobox für Fähigkeiten erstellen, die auch auf KSSU eingeht? z.B. , oder so. Dein Krusti ^^ Kirby Quiz Ich hab hier mal zwei Anmerkungen zum Kirby-Quiz. 1.: Das erste Monster, das Kirby sowohl im Anime als auch im spiel bekämpft ist der Tintenfisch Flotzo (der heißt Octacon im Deutschen? Von mir aus...)aus Folge 1 und nicht Blocky. 2.: Könnte man vielleicht eine Art Preis für das Quiz festlegen oder zumindest mal ein Ende finden? Man könnte ja ein neues Quiz mit einem höheren Schwierigkeitsgrad starten. Sonst entwickelt es sich aber ganz gut, lediglich ein paar Bilder fehlen meiner Meinung nach noch. (wirkt ein bischen trist) Krustenkäse 13:04, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Alte Bilder zu Fähigkeiten Sooooo, damit auch alle Beteiligten zfrieden sind, habe ich jetzt auch Bilder aus "Schatten bedrohen Traumland" eingefügt. Krustenkäse 14:07, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Tabelle/Liste Vois ici : Benutzer:Nitzudan/Fähigkeitentabelle. N'oublie pas à répondre ici ! (Vergiss nicht, HIER eine Antwort zu schreiben) Coridalement, 21:36, 11. April 2009 (UTC) Danke das du mich daran errinerst, dass ich Französisch nicht besonders mag. Die Frage, was muss diese Tabelle zeigen? Nitzudan(Diskussion) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/meerundmehr/images/7/73/Metroid-Icon3.gif 14:16, 12. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Die Tabelle soll zeigen, welche Fähigkeiten in welchen Spielen vorkommen (-> grobe Übersicht), damit man nachher die Fähigkeitevorlage dementsprechend erstellen kann. 17:50, 12. April 2009 (UTC) Anmeldung Da sich einige neue Teilnehmer am "Goldenen Waddle Dee" angemeldet haben und ich langsam den Überblick verliere, bitte ich alle, die teilnehmen wollen, sich im Waddle Dee-Heim nochmals einzutragen. Vielen Dank! Krustenkäse http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/kirby/de/images/c/c2/Waddle-dee2.gif 12:19, 19. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Der "Ich-mag-dich-auf-Anhieb"-Club Wieso bin ich nicht in diesem Club? Ich fühle mich dskriminiert... nur weil ich das Waddle Dee-Heim leite und nicht das Meta Knights-Heim oder das Dark Matter-Heim (ja, die gibts wirrklich!)... das ist gemein ;( --Der todtraurige Meister (Krustenkäse), am 20.4., so gegen... ähm... 22:11 :Es liegt ja nicht an dir, ich hab das halt mal gesagt, weil es passend war Nitzudan :Btw, geht das ajax-Ding bei dir auf dem DSi? (special:Recentchanges) Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 20:15, 20. Apr. 2009 (UTC) (whew) Siehe Disku von MtaÄ, da steht wieso. Lies mal alles durch, da hab ich auch was geschrieben was dich interessieren dürfte! --Sensei Kruste Diverse Willkommen zurück von.... ah, erzähl mir das später hier ist so umständlich :) Also Wikitechnisch: Gibt ein paar Dinge, die neu sind. Zum einen plane ich eine Art Adminseite, für Aufgaben usw., und die Sitenotice wirst du schon verstehen, hoff ich :) Also, bis heute Abend oder demnächst. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 11:55, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Info Es gibt 2 Änderungen... die du vielleicht schon gesehen hast. Wenn nicht, siehe hier die Links. Marc-Philipp (MtaÄ) Helper @ Wikia (Talk) 10:49, 5. Jun. 2009 (UTC) * http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:%C3%84nderung_bei_der_Darstellung_der_Sprachenlinks * http://de.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Neuen_Abschnitt_erstellen Hallo Sorry, eigentlich habe ich aus Spanien bin und Kirby-Wiki wurde nur gucken, also bin ich nicht in diesem Wiki. Sorry für die Unannehmlichkeiten. Erumu Knigth 15:52, 18. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Waddle Dee Ich würde gerne einen Waddle Dee adoptierenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:28, 31. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Partner HI ich würde fragen ob mein Monster Wiki zu euren Partnern darf Marc(MtaÄ) sagt er muss auf dich warten ps: könntest du auf meiner Disku antwortenMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:15, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Tut mir leid Hallo Nitzudan ich wollte mich für das einfügen der Fanworks bei meta knight und max ultra entschuldigen da ich nicht wusste das es nicht erlaubt ist hoffe du nimmst die entschuldigung an :)Kirby-Kumpel 17:35, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Mehr infos eine Frage: Könntest du sachen wie z.B rollnit oder sowas mit mehreren informationen wie z.B ähnliche arten oder letzter auftritt erster auftritt?Kirby-Kumpel 17:48, 7. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Unordnung hallo Nitzudan ich bitte dich mal darum den neuen Artikel Pon und Con den ich verfasst habe in sachen bildern zu ordnen den es sind ganze 4 bilder hoffe du gehst der bitte nach und hoffe das dir auch meine anderen neu verfassten artikel gefallen und sorry wegen der oft vorkommenden rechtschreibfehler :)Kirby-Kumpel 10:52, 8. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re Wikitroid Contest hätte ich letzte Woche gerne vorab besprochen, aber sonst... schaun wir morgen Mittag. (12:00-15:00) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:18, 21. Aug. 2010 (UTC)